Super magnets which are made from rare earth-cobalt sintered powder magnets are being used in pairs with a Pasteur pipet "filter" inserted in between them. The "filter" consists of 14 cm. Pasteur pipette packed with 25 micron diameter 430 grade stainless steel wire. The underlying theory of the "filter" is as follows: when P. falciparum enters a red blood cell, it metabolizes the hemoglobin into a paramagnetic pigment, hemozoin. Hemozoin consists of aggregate of protoporphorin IX. Paramagnetic particles are attracted to very fine stainless steel wire because it provides the maximum magnetic field gradient i.e., dH/dZ = max. We have been able to demonstrate that the super magnetic "filter" can concentrate the infected erythrocytes by 30 to 100 times over the control. The magnetic filter is useful minimizing the number of false-negative laboratory diagnosis i.e. when the number of malaria infected red cell is low, it is not readily found under the microscope and the patient will be diagnosed as not having any infected cells. It could be used also to separate the young P. falciparum from the old in order to start a synchronous culture of the parasite; since the young P. falciparum will have produced but a small amount of hemozin, therefore these cells will not be trapped in the "filter".